


probably thou lmao

by Dreamy_Mark_Lee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, High School, Multi, Popularity, Real Life, Relationship(s), Secrets, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Mark_Lee/pseuds/Dreamy_Mark_Lee
Summary: passing high school is like riding a bicycle, but that bicycle is on fire, everything is on fire because it’s hell. but um, all jokes aside, the living hell we call high school is that one turbulent moment we hate with a passion. relationships, drama, sports, and drugs, all the ordinary everything things in high school. the only thing different is that one girl, tiffani, hides a secret that is the key to her success in high school.this is tiffani wilson, a popular, stunningly pretty, and a successful starting shortstop with the hottest boyfriend in school. she looks like she has everything under her belt, or so it seems…she’s got one big fat secret. what is that secret you may ask? well, she can control probability.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, i changed a little bit. i'm too lazy to capitalize things now. and there are real-world issues about teenagers such as substance abuse, mental health issues, and sexual assault. this is just a warning in case you are sensitive to these topics. if you are dealing with any of these issues, speak out.

introduction and characters 

“there’s a 100% chance i pass this class,” tiffani said under her breath. the class was filled with indistinct chatter and students packing their bags in anticipation for the lunch bell. tiffani sat quietly at her desk, tapping her perfectly painted nails on the desk which was scribbled with engravings and drawings of penises, humming to herself. 

main character treyson’s twin (f): tiffiani wilson 

main character tiffani’s bf (m): zachary lum 

main character brother tiffani’s twin (m): treyson wilson

main character mother (f): tracy wilson

main character father (m): todd wilson

 

side character friend 1 (m): johnathan wu

side character friend 2 (f): myla smith

side character friend 3 (m/f): alex harper

 

other character baseball boy 1 (m): skylar dunn

other character baseball boy 2 (m): troy garcia

other character baseball boy 3 (m): jarron kim

other character baseball boy 4 (m): micah baker

 

other character soccer boy 1 (m): derek 

 

other character ex skylar’s ex 1 (f): kyra rodriguez 

other character ex skylar’s ex 2 (f): angela taylor


	2. the perfect day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea where to end this chapter so...sorry if it ends too soon?

the alarm beeped loudly like a parrot and tiffani quickly shut off her alarm and slid out of bed. she walked quietly into the hallway to the bathroom, each step echoing softly in the large corridor. the bathroom light flickered like lighting in a winter storm as she flipped the switch. she muttered quietly to herself “there’s a 100% chance that today goes exactly how i want it,” and everything went accordingly.   
she quickly took a hot shower and sang one of her favorite songs as the steam filled the bathroom like a hotbox. the day was a cold winter day around christmas time and snow lightly powdered the streets like powdered sugar. after about 10 minutes she walked out of the shower, steam escaping elegantly as she dried herself off as she still sang quietly. “hell, i’m kinda hungry.” the smell of banana pancakes wafted in the cold air, and the sound of muffled conversation from downstairs became louder as she walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. “it’s kinda cold,” she browsed through a wide selection of clothes, organized by weather and mood. “i think i’ll wear this,” she said as she carefully picked out a long-sleeved shirt with a rose embroidery in the center. she walked over to the other side of her spacious walk-in closet filled with clothes to make every girl jealous to get a pair of mom jeans and a belt.   
tiffani quickly got changed and grabbed her backpack to eat breakfast. the marble stairs were cold on her feet as she carried her backpack and her phone. “oh shoot, i need my socks and shoes,” she froze mid-step and walked back up to her room. she grabbed her white socks with a rose sewn on the side and her black vans and proceeded to walk downstairs. “good morning mom, dad, and treyson,” she said in a happy tone. “good morning,” her family said in slight synchronization. tiffani sat down at the table with a plate of warm pancakes in front of her, still steaming and a beautiful fragrance filled the dining room. the room was silent as usual, sometimes there were complaints of work and school but other than that it was quiet. “ugh, mom, you won’t believe what happened at practice yesterday,” her brother tryson complained. tiffani minded her business and finished her breakfast without a peep. “what happened treyson?” her mother said. “literally my coach is a dumbass, he replaced skylar for a second string left fielder because he was sick last week. then, oh ho, he told me “if you make any errors on saturday, i’m going to take you out. ugh, i can’t stand him, he’s out to replace us starters for upperclassmen.” the woman rubbed her eyes and sighed “i think he’s too dense to understand that skylar is better than troy, but i guess you can’t control it. and i also hear from jarron’s mother that he corrected micah on his swing saying something about his step.” treyson interrupted, “hah, jokes on him, he doesn’t even step it’s just a pivot on his left leg to open his hips up.”   
“well, i’m going to head out, treyson hurry up, i still need to pick up zack,” said as she stood up. her father looked up from his newspaper and cleared his throat. “tiffani there’s something in my office for you and treyson, please fetch it for him too.” “oh, thank you.” “thank you dad,” tiffani said. she walked into her father’s office and saw two boxes surrounded by scattered paperwork. tiffani picked the two boxes up and walked back to the dining room and gave the box to her brother. “thanks.” they both opened the box eagerly and both squealed at the sight of two new gloves. “oh my gosh, thank you dad.” “thanks dad, i appreciate it,” he said. “just make sure you prove yourselves, you earned it you two.” tiffani and tryson walked to their rooms to put their gloves away as their mother tracy, disposed of the boxes. “thank you for the breakfast and thank you for the glove,” tiffani said as she put on her shoes. “thank you guys, i love you,” treyson said as he slipped his shoes on. “have a good day,” their parents said.


End file.
